EXPVirus Saga: Outside interference Re write
by largefish8
Summary: Due to my co authers upcoming re write of Soldier of Fortune, Outside interference has been re written too. Nothing much but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**As usual the disclaimers. Matt, Akira, Rick, Commander Silvia, Emperor Hamsterviel and Kala are my creations. Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney. Nullspace is MY idea. The entity, Chris and his friends is a separate idea used with Delta Operators permission. The original C.I.S is property of Lucas Arts.**

E**.X.P-Virus saga: Outside Interference**

**Chapter 1**

**Re-written**

**Location: Nullspace sector 'Phobos'**

**On final approach to Trading post XR17.**

The huge shimmering form of the Phobos vortex hung in Nullspace like a giant green whirlpool. Hanging in orbit around it was a huge station (Like the floating city from Empire strikes back) and heading towards it is a tiny ship that carries the last chance for Nullspace…

**Timeship bridge**

The voice of the dock master came over the Timeships speakers. "Unidentified ship. State your business at once."

Matt sighed and looked at the security cam monitors on the bridge. Akira and Rick could be seen on a monitor in engineering, messing with a plasma tube and another monitor linking to the recreation room showed the ships 'passengers'. A yellow furred experiment called Lilo with her friends Stitch and Angel. They hadn't asked to come along but if Matt had left them, this 'Emperor' person would have sent his droids after Lilo. The poor Lilo had originally been a Hawaiian girl of the same name until one of Dr Johnson's creations had infected her with the E.X.P-Virus.

The dock master came over the speakers again "I repeat, Identify yourself or we will open fire."

Matt sighed and answered "This is Timeship…err" He looked over to the rooms other occupant, an experiment called Kala and whispered "We need a name for the ship."

Kala looked up from a computer console where she was playing Solitaire and said "How about 'Ohana'? I heard Stitch and Lilo talking about it."

Matt thought about it, It sounded o.k. "This is timeship Ohana requesting landing clearance."

There was a long pause and then the dock master came on again "Access granted. Continue your course to Docking bay 3."

Matt programmed the autopilot for landing and called everyone to the bridge. "O.k., everyone. I need to go on board alone and…"

Stitch interrupted "Why? I can handle some splitters."

Matt continued "Because this guy I'm gonna see, his name's Cain, is jumpy. If anyone other then just me turns up, He may run." Matt called up an exterior camera. "I don't like this. There should be several technicians in this bay." Matt got up and walked towards the bridge doors "Kala? Keep the ship ready to leave. This place gives me the creeps."

**Trading outpost XR17**

Matt walked through the main corridors. Everywhere he looked there were splitter troops on edge. Matt had had dealings with the 'Phobos' splitter clan before and knew that they had enough firepower to take on the Borg from Dimension B-99 and win easily. If they were frightened then Matt wanted to finish with Cain and be out of here, Quick!

The Outpost computer sounded: 'Be advised that this station is on High alert. All visitors and non essential personnel are ordered to carry sidearms at all times.' Matt quickened his pace until he came to a door labeled: Cain's weapons and curiosities. Matt knocked and a sound just like someone trying to climb into an air vent sounded.

Matt sighed "Same old Cain." Took out his plasma gun and blew the door open. There was an alien that looked like a cross between a human and a Dragon, trying to fit into the air vent.

Matt laughed and pulled him out. "Hello, Cain. Long time no see!" Cain looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"M…m…Matt, I heard y…you were dead!" He stammered. Matt pushed Cain into a seat and said "Nah. I'm not dead yet. I want some info from you, now!" Cain straightened up and said "Now, Matt. You know I don't…" He stopped because Matt aimed his gun at the middle of Cain's forehead. "Erm…What do you want to know?" he said.

Matt tossed Cain a vid-card. "That's a record from several comm. sets. Have a look." Cain watched the footage from Matt's trip to Command base Terra, going pale when Akira's footage showed the Droideka's. Matt whispered in Cain's ear "Recognize your merchandise? You git."

Cain sighed and pulled out a CD that he gave to Matt. "He called himself the 'Emperor'. I didn't know that he'd use my droids like this." Matt grabbed Cain by the scruff of his neck. "You listen to me. Unless I stop this Emperor dead everyone's in trouble. Which Dimension is he from?"

Cain sagged and said "He wanted the droids delivered to Dimension S-56." Now it was Matt's turn to be frightened. S class Dimensions were on the other side of the dreaded 'Badlands' sector. Not even Splitters went there. He was about to ask Cain more questions when the door to Cain's shop blew off its hinges. Matt watched as Commander Silvia and several Battle droids came in. The droids looked like they were holding Miniguns.

"Hello, Human!" said Silvia.

Cain got to his feet, thinking that Silvia and her cronies were with Station security, and said "Thank Nullspace, that you got here." He pointed at Matt "He assaulted me."

Silvia nodded to her droids and said "Kill him!" Cain smiled smugly and said "That's what happens when you mess with spli…ugh."

He never said who Matt shouldn't mess with because three laser bolts hit him in the back. He crumpled to the floor.

"Now, human come…" said Silvia. She was forced to raise her Ion staff as Matt attempted to whack her on the head with his. By a stroke of luck Matt managed to knock Silvia's staff out her hands.

"Gotcha." Said Matt, but he began to notice that Silvia's hands were glowing blue. "What the?" An orb of electricity shot out of Silvia's hands and hit Matt square in the chest, sending him flying out the doorway.

Matt got to his feet unsteadily and ran for it. Silvia screamed "Droids bring him to me. NOW!"

Matt ran through the corridors. He passed a window and saw a fire fight between security and the Emperor's droids. It was going only one way, the droids way. As Matt watched, the droids mopped up the last bits of resistance and marched into another section of the station.

Matt ran into the docking bay and ran into his ship, "Start the engines. Silvia's here."

Matt jumped into the pilot seat and flew the ship out the hatch.

Akira came up to Matt and asked "Did you find him?" Matt looked at Akira and said.

"Yeah, I did. And Silvia did too."

"Warning!" said the computer "Incoming fighters." Matt pressed the autopilot button and got up. "Stitch, Rick? Time we tried out the turrets on this tin can."

**Turret control room**

Matt, Rick and Stitch ran into the turret room, the floor shaking as the timeships shields took hits. There were several swivel seats dotted around the room. Each one had a virtual reality helmet that allowed the turret user to see through a camera on the turret itself. Stitch, Rick and Matt all chose a seat and sat down, putting the helmets on their heads. Outside the ship, several hatches opened and a laser turret rose out of each of them.

"Let's get em!" shouted Matt and he began firing at the droid fighters, managing to cause one to fly into another. Stitch managed to blow up three at once. Rick's turret was hit by a energy torpedo from one of the fighters and he pulled his helmet off in anger. "Damn droids!" Rick said.

"Go help on the bridge, Rick!" said Matt "Me and Stitch…" another explosion shook the ship and Stitch said "Blitznak!"

Matt continued "O.k. Just me then."

**Unknown location**

A figure watched the fighters swarming around the timeship as if it was a type of daytime television. Another figure materialized behind him.

"And what do I owe to receive a visit from you, Epsilon?" said the figure without turning.

The newcomer stepped forward "I've come to ask a favor, Aeon. Save the ship and send it through the dimensional wormhole."

Aeon turned to face Epsilon. "We don't interfere, Epsilon. That's the rule and you know that."

Epsilon just said "If we don't send him and his friends, countless dimensions will be destroyed. Do it or countless lives will be on your conscious. Aeon shrugged and touched a floating symbol next to the image of the timeship.

"Thank you." Said Epsilon and he disappeared.

**Timeship**

Matt ran towards the bridge. A crippled fighter had kamikazied into his turret, and now the engines were disabled. He rushed into the bridge just in time to see the familiar face of Commander Silvia come onto the view screen.

"Ah, human. I have an ultimatum for you. Hand over yourself and Virus 627 or I'll take you and the pod anyway and make you watch as I exterminate your friends. You have five minutes to decide." Silvia cut the connection.

"What'll we do?" asked Akira.

Matt straightened up. "You'll do nothing. I'm gonna hand myself over." Everyone looked shocked at this but Matt continued "I'm not gonna endanger your lives. That's why I've got to…whoa!"

Suddenly the ship rocked violently and everyone fell to the floor.

The computer said "Warning! Anomalous event in progress!" Matt got to his feet to watch the fighters on the view screen destroyed by bolts of lightning from the vortex. "Wow." Was the best he could manage.

**Bridge of the Empire Dreadnought "Dark Victory"**

Silvia watched as the energy bolts from the vortex blew her fighters out of the sky. "Launch more fighters." She ordered "The traveller must not get away." She turned back to the screen to see a larger bolt seemingly 'lasso' the timeship and begin to pull it into the vortex. "Lock on with tractor beams. NOW!"

The droid at the controls nodded "Yes Ma'am." Another bolt smashed against the ship throwing everyone to the ground. "Ma'am. The tractor beam is disabled."

Silvia could only watch as the timeship disappeared into the mouth of the Probos Vortex. "Emperor Hamsterviel's gonna kill me…" She said

**Timeship Bridge**

"Everyone. Hold on!" shouted Matt as he fought for control but whatever had sucked them in wasn't finished with them. The timeship span and twisted round plasma bursts and as Matt finally submitted control, he saw their destination looming large on the view screen…A dimensional wormhole. "GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" He screamed.

**Dimension DO-902 (Unexplored)**

**Alaska, **

**Apache Cockpit**

The weather outside was cold, snowy and windy, such could be expected in Alaska. Chris was scouting the area for the Galactic Federation who were wanting to put a military base there to help bolster Earths security. Chris was 3 miles in the air piloting a AH68E APACHE a U.S. attack helicopter. Chris has been in the state for hours just scouting around and letting the onboard camera take its pictures.

"God why the hell did I let myself get talked into this boring ass mission." Chris thought grumbling. "There's nothing here for me to shoot or blow up...and this Apache has a lot of big toys on it."

Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep. The onboard computer sounded indicating that i detected something.

"Hell what now, its probably just another bush plane." Chris thought glancing at the onboard holographic computer which was displaying. _Anomaly detected ahead, recommend investigation._

Chris increased the Apache's speed and flew over to were the anomaly was detected. Chris came to a stop hovering in front of what looked like a lightning filled blue and white black hole.

"My god...what the hell is that thing." Chris muttered staring at the thing.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP ENERGY SPIKE DETECTED! The computer sounded again.

"Huh now what." Chris muttered looking back at the holographic computer in front of him which was flashing warnings and all sorts of scientific bullshit Chris didn't understand.

Then suddenly the black hole thing erupted shooting out a beat up ship of some kind, one that was coming straight at Chris.

"SON OF A BITCH." Chris swore loudly maneuvering the Apache out of the ships way. The Apache wasn't quick enough, just as the Apache turned to get out of the way the ship hit the Apache's tail taking it clean off along with the stabilization rotors.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT." Chris yelled as he tried to keep the Apache in the air but it was futile, the Apache started its quick decent to the ground spinning and smoking as it went since the tail rotors were gone. The Apache hit the ground hard, it rolled on its side, the main rotors digging into the dirt, snow and ice and eventually shutdown from the damage. Chris survived the crash thanks to his Displace combat gear.

"Oooh crap." Chris muttered holding his head looking around. "Silva's is gonna kill me."

Chris un-strapped himself from the flight seat and kicked open the cockpits canopy hatch, grabbed his duffel bag and climbed out. Chris took off his flight helmet and looked at the Apache wreckage...it wasn't going to fly again any time soon. Chris opened the duffel bag and pulled out a UNSC Battle Rifle with a attached shotgun in place of the standard fore grip, recently purchased off the Inter-Dimensional weapons market.

"Hey Chris buddy, ya there bro?" Porkchop(Chris's mercenary partner) asked over the radio.

"Yeah I'm here, I take it you noticed my...accident?" Chris asked, looking at the Apache.

"Yeah I noticed it, I'm watchin ya thanks to the satellite above ya...oh and...um." Porkchop said getting.

"What!" Chris asked.

"The good general noticed your accident...he aint happy with us right now." Porkchop said getting nervous.

"...How mad is he!" Chris asked getting nervous too.

"He's givin me the evil eye...again...the way he's lookin right now that even the devil'd be afraid of him." Porkchop said.

Chris sighed as he started walking to the other crash site.

"You better get back here soon bro, cuz I aint the one who's gonna be payin for that bird." Porkchop said, ending the conversation.

"Yeah sure, I hate my luck." Chris grumbled.

"_Your luck isn't going to get any better so you might want to get used to it fast." _Someone said.

"Waah...who said that...crash must've messed up my head." Chris muttered, aiming his rifle everywhere.

"_Trust me my boy, your head couldn't get anymore messed up unless the Empire catch's you again." _The same guy said, from everywhere at once it seemed.

"Who are you, Porkchop is that you?" Chris asked over the radio, getting no reply back.

"_Your friend with the curious name isn't talking to you my friend, I have many names among normal beings but you can call me Epsilon." _Epsilon said.

"K, what do you want? You looking to hire or something?" Chris asked.

"_Sort of, you up for a long explanation." _Epsilon asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Chris asked looking around.

"_Well unless you want to end up like Commander Silvia again it would be in your best interest." _Epsilon stated.

"Okay I'm listening." Chris said remembering what had happened to him on the _Nomad Moon_.

"_Well to start things off that time ship that grounded you is crashed about a mile away and you should help the crew."_ Epsilon said getting a angry look from Chris.

"But whoever they are nearly killed me!" Chris snapped.

"_Please, you and me both know that a crash like that has no chance of killing you."_ Epsilon said, Chris grumbled but agreed. _"Now, the crew of that ship is in the same position as you. They too are hunted by the Empire and the Human on that vessel will get the same fate you once had if their captured."_

"So the Imperials are coming...here!" Chris asked, shocked. "But this dimension is one of those really, really hard to find ones!"

"_The Empire would have found it eventually and that ship coming here has only shortened the inevitable. As you know the Empire, once here, will conquer this dimension and every race, planet and system in it. It wouldn't be the first time they got complete control over a dimensions galaxies." _Epsilon said, getting a nod of agreement from Chris. _"Now then, you and the crew of that time ship are high priority targets of the Empire. It would be in yours and theirs best interest if you left the dimension immediately and went into hiding."_

"Awright I agree with you there but how! Their time ship is probably a scrap heap and mine is a second hand piece of junk that has a better chance of blowing me to hell than actually taking me anywhere" Chris said, remembering the deathtrap sitting in his garage.

"_Well your going to have to figure out someway to leave, your friend with the unusual name is somewhat of a mechanic isn't he?" _Epsilon asked.

"Please, the only thing he's ever fixed without it blowing up in his face is a toaster and that blew up later on anyway." Chris grinning.

"_Well regardless your going to have to find a way to leave, the Empire will be here soon so get to it." _Epsilon said.

"Yeah I guess I should...am I getting paid for this?" Chris asked."

"_What do you think?" _Epsilon chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no." Chris sighed, walking towards the downed time ship.

**End of Chapter one**

**Matt's next adventure begins. I'm hoping to make this longer then my others.**

**Thanks to my co-author Delta Operator for writing a great ending scenario for this Chapter.**

**Read and Review, Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual the disclaimers. Matt, Akira, Rick, Commander Silvia, Emperor Hamsterviel and Kala are my creations. Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney. Nullspace is MY idea. Chris and his friends are separate ideas used with Delta Operators permission. The original C.I.S and the Assasin droids are property of Lucas Arts. Argus PMC and Displace International are the property of Ubisoft.**

**Chapter Two**

**Crash Site**

**Alaska**

Chris walked into the clearing that the ship had crashed in. The smoke had stopped ages ago but he'd simply followed the row of crushed and uprooted trees that the ship had made tearing through the forest. The engine he could see had been clogged by parts of his Apache's tail and was burnt out. He walked up to what looked like a cargo door. A scanner orb folded out of a hatch above the control console and bathed him in red light.

"_Scanning…...Registered Displace Inter-Dimensional Mercenary. Access denied."_ The orb retracted back inside the door.

"Denied! Hey don't make me blow your metal ass open!" Chris swore, kicking the door and putting a deep dent in it. As he was coming up with a plan to open the door, the console overloaded and erupted in a shower of sparks and the door opened. So Chris walked in, rifle at ready and looked around.

Inside, the cargo hold was a shambles. Red warning lights rotated in the ceiling and gave off the only lights. Chris noted a damage report on a wall computer displaying notes on laser damage. "Looks like they didn't have a smooth time getting here. Helloo whats this doohicky?" Chris said noting V-627's time pod. Just as he was about to take a closer look, the ship computer made an announcement "Medical teams requested in En…Engineering, Rec room and B…b…bridge. Please follow the lit pa…pa…paths." Stuttered the malfunctioning computer.

Chris headed for the bridge. When he got there, he saw that the doors were jammed open. He raised his Battle Rifle, crept in and saw two shapes on the floor. One looked like Angel except for the red fur and the other looked like a normal 19 year old kid. He'd been wearing glasses that were lying broken next to him. The only thing that gave him away as out of the ordinary was the weapon in his waist holster.

Matt gave a moan as he began to wake up. Chris stood over him and pointed his gun just in case which is why Matt opened his eyes and found himself staring up a gun barrel. Matt looked at Chris and grinned. "Hi. You know it's rude to point guns at people."

Chris allowed Matt to get up but continued to point his gun. "It's worse to ram someone's chopper outta the sky. Who the hell are you?"

Matt ignored Chris as he'd spotted Kala. "Kala, oh smeg." He ran up to the red furred experiment that Chris had seen and made her comfortable. "She's ok. Computer, what's the status of everyone else."

Chris tried to get Matt's attention. "Hey buddy I'm talkin to you." Matt turned to Chris "I'll be with you in a minute er…"

Chris answered "Call signs Reaper." Using his call sign.

The computer interrupted "Crew members have regained consciousness and are headed for the bridge." Matt sagged with relief and said "They're ok." He turned to Chris "What's your problem?" Chris explained what had happened to his chopper, leaving out his dream.

"Ohhh...ya I'm really sorry about that but I need to check on the others." Matt said turning and heading toward the Bridge's door. Chris who was now extremely mad walked up behind Matt and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want no- Omf." Matt never finished, as he turned to face Chris, he saw his gloved fist headed for his face. The lighting blow sent Matt flying through the air and out of the bridge. He slid on the corridor that led to the bridge and slammed into the bulkhead.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR." Matt yelled at Chris who was calmly walking up to him. Ignoring Kala who was clinging to his back and pounding on his head.

"Payback ya prick, knocking me outa the air and talking like it was nothing, your lucky that I'm not kicking your ass up and down this corridor." Chris said pulling a vial out of one of the pouches on his web vest. "Inject this, It'll fix yer face." Chris said dropping the vial and a syringe component on Matt's lap.

"What's this." Matt said eyeing the previous mentioned items while holding his bleeding and broken nose.

"Bacta, in your case its a face fixer. Now will you take it already, you making a mess of your self." Chris said looking at Matt's now slightly bloody shirt and very bloody hands and face.

"Your fault." Matt said fumbling with the vial and syringe component.

"You had it coming." Chris said toying with the small scope on his rifle.

"Nice landing, Matt." Said a voice. Matt finished injecting himself and saw Rick and Akira coming round the corner. Matt got up and pointed at Chris "You can blame GI Joe over there. His chopper was the thing we hit."

"You probably wouldn't have hit me if you were a more competent pilot." Chris said, not liking the GI Joe comment.

"Hey! I am a competent pilot, you were just too slow to get out of the way!" Matt shot back.

"Dumbass pilot!" Chris retorted.

"Smeghead Joe!" Matt yelled back.

Akira looked at Chris for a moment then looked at Matt. "At least you two are getting along." Matt was surprised by this. "Did you hit your head? He almost broke my nose." Matt picked up a shard of lighting glass and saw in his reflection that apart from some dried blood under his nose, that there was no sign of any punch. "Smegging hell." Was all he could say.

"Computer? Where's Lilo and Stitch?" he said quietly so Chris couldn't hear "Crew members Lilo Pelekai and Stitch Pelekai are taking a alternate route to the bridge due to structural damage."

"Yo, Reaper." Said Matt "If you need to make a call the backup comm. stations over there." He pointed to a room next to the bridge.

Chris nodded and stomped off to the comm. station, still angry about everything. Inside the room at the end on the wall was a large computer screen and in front of it was a keyboard. Chris examined the computer, the computer screen was covered in a language he couldn't translate and the keyboard itself had a hundred buttons or more. Chris sighed with irritation and spoke into his radio, not bothering to learn how to use the overly complicated computer.

"Hey Porkchop can you patch me through to General Silva, I got urgent news for him." Chris asked his military advisor.

"Sure thing, just wait a sec." Todd replied.

After a minute Chris heard General Silva's grating voice. "What is it merc, I haven't got time to deal with your crap today. I've got a load of paper work to go through and you're the last thing I want to hear." General Silva said, sounding very annoyed.

"Sir there's been a...incident here in Alaska." Chris said holding back an insult.

"Besides that expensive attack helicopter you crashed ." Silva spat.

Chris thought a moment, thinking that Silva probably wont believe him if he told him the truth so he altered the truth.

"Well while I was scouting the area my Apache was hit by a ship of unknown origin, I crashed but made it out okay but the ship had also crashed. I'm investigating the crash site and found survivors on board, a English teenager and several Experiments, all are in okay shape as far as I can tell." Chris said as Silva took in the information.

"What of the ship?" Silva asked.

"Its a time ship sir, a better one than the piece of crap in my garage." Chris said looking at the computer with its strange language and all the techno stuff on the walls

"Okay, listen here son. I got 3 Ospreys headed toward your location from the Alaskan air base, they'll pick you up, the survivors and the ship and will bring ya'll back to Kauai. Understand? General Silva asked.

"Understood General, I better get paid extra for this." Chris said.

"Yes, I know, I'll add a couple thousand more to your contract fee, now get going." Silva said ending the comm. link. Chris sighed and left the room.

Chris came out to see Stitch of all people and a yellow experiment talking in Hawaiian to Matt. "Stitch? Whatta you doing here?" Said Chris. Stitch asked to Matt "Is that him?" Matt nodded. Lilo walked up to Chris and said "Hi."

"Black Alert. 3 U.S. military aircraft are approaching this location." Said the computer. Matt and his friends all turned to look at Chris while the computer continued "Armed personnel have been detected. Security turrets are in need of repairs. Stand by to repel boarders."

Matt practically leapt at Chris and pressed him to the wall and pointed his plasma magnum at his throat. "You merc creep. Selling us out to some of the Emperors lackeys are you?"

Chris just stared at him before snatching the weapon from Matt's hand and pushing him away. "You idiot. I don't know what you're ranting about. They're here to help you out." Chris said throwing the gun to Matt's feet. "They got here in record time too."

Matt stepped back and picked up and holstered his gun, looking embarrassed "Erm…Sorry about that." There were the sounds of running footsteps.

Matt whispered to Chris "Don't tell them about Lilo."

"Lilo!" Chris said sounding confused.

Several Marines in full combat gear came around the corner "Am I glad you're here…" "FREEZE!" Yelled one of the Marines and half a dozen laser sight dots appeared on Matt's chest. "Ah. Going to help us were they Reaper?"

"Oops, well...the good general can be a bit heavy handed when giving out orders." Said Chris as Handcuffs were put on the crew. Stitch looked ready to break out but Matt shook his head. Matt turned to Chris as a Marine salvage crew were seen on a monitor, fiddling with the pod in the bay.

**Empire Control Base**

**Location: Ceres Asteroid (Cloaked)**

**Dimension: DO-902**

Commander Silvia looked at the group of Humans, splitters and Droids in the entry lounge and turned to address the face of Emperor Hamsterviel. "Why do we need mercs to find the Traveler and his timeship, sir?"

"Because you stupid person, the traveler will not be expecting it and YOU have to get ready to take over this dimension for me." Retorted Hamsterviel. Silvia looked at a personnel manifest on her desk and said. "Don't worry sir, I'll deal with this dimensions militaries."

Hamsterviel smirked and said "Like you dealt with the capture of the traveler? Get this right or I will be making your life a hell." Hamsterviel cut the link. Silvia sighed and summoned the first group of Mercs, a group of 5 HK class assassin droids.

The droids were black and skeletal in appearance and they had boxy like heads with glowing red slits for eyes. Each one was carrying a large plasma cannon or a rocket launcher.

The droids came in, saw Silvia and began to talk to each other quietly. Eventually one of them came forward.

"Formal Greeting: Greetings, commander. I am HK-63 and I am speaking for my group who are currently employed by Argus PMC. I understand from our invitation you are having trouble with a meatbag known as the traveler."

Silvia got straight to the point "The Emperor wants this guy alive and undamaged. The rest of his crew are to be dealt with as seen fit, understand?"

"Question: What will be our payment?" said HK-63.

Silvia handed the droid a datapad. "Payment will be 1,000,000 credits in the currency of your choice, upon delivery. This pad is tuned to the timeships emergency beacon. If you're in the correct dimension it'll lead you straight to them." The droids walked out and Silvia felt a pang of pity for the traveler. HK droids never stopped and never missed. HK-63's group was the deadliest of Argus PMC and had yet to fail a contract…

**On board HK-63's timeship…**

The ship sailed silently out of the bases docking bay and began to glow green as its Null-drive charged. On board, the pilot called HK-59 turned to HK-63 and said "What is our destination?" HK-63 had almost finished processing a good dimension to begin the search when the datapad began to beep. "Hold dimensional position and head for earth…"

**End of chapter two**

**As usual, R&R my story please.**

**Delta Operator: Everyone here raise your hands if ya'll think Matt has a few screws loose!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, the disclaimers. Lilo and Stitch is the property of Disney. Chris and his hybrids are the property of Delta Operator, my Co-author. Rick, Akira, the experiment version of Lilo, Matt and Kala are mine as is Matt's equipment. The Dark Star guns are based on weapons from Command and Conquer: Renegade. On with the chapter...**

**Chapter 3: Outside Interference**

The roar of the Ospreys engines surrounded Matt. The loud noise and the discomfort of his bonds made the situation all the more uncomfortable.

"God this sucks." Matt thought bitterly. "Out of one bad situation and into another...at least this dimension is more like home than the others." Matt thought, looking out his window and seeing a sunny, bright blue sky and a sparkling ocean.

--------------

Chris sat in the passenger section of the Osprey, with him was one of the SEAL teams that was sent to the crash site. Since he wasn't apart of their elite group he was pretty much left alone. Chris switched on his radio and raised Porkchop.

"Hey Chris, what can I do ya for?" Porkchop asked.

"What can you tell me about this person?" Chris asked, pulling a data chip out of the mission recorder built into his Battle Rifle and inserting it into the base of the radios transmitter.

"Gimme a sec...hmmm."

"What." Chris asked.

"We got a Mathew Lynch, English, age 22 and is a police officer. You bagged your self a good guy up there." Porkchop said.

"Since when did Britain have times ships for cop cars?" Chris asked.

"I dunno, since when did the militaries employ 17 year old mercenaries?" Porkchop asked giving a small grin.

"Smartass!" Chris shot back. "What should I do with officer Lynch?"

"Uncuff him and give him back his things, I'll just inform the general that we got the wrong ship or something." Todd said, the small screen winked off.

"Yeah, you do that." Chris switched channels on his radio and called Matt's VTOL. "Hey Sadowski, just got orders to uncuff the prisoner and to give him back his things, copy?"

"Got it Chris...um, should we give back **all **of his things? He has some pretty sweet hardware up in here?" Sadowski asked, sounding hopeful.

"Dude that's stealing!" Chris said with mock surprise.

"What if I **accidentally **lost something." Sadowski asked.

"Well then that's different, can't be helped if something were to be lost in transit." Chris said laughing.

"Sweet." Sadowski said excitedly. "HEY GUYS, I GOT DIBB'S ON THE BLING CANNON!"

"How are his friends?" Chris asked.

"Who's? The officers? Oh, they're hanging with the others." Sadowski said sounding distracted.

"Sadowski?" Chris said.

"Oh man this guns so cool, wonder what it shoots...HEY GUYS, OPEN THE BAY DOORS, I WANNA TRY THIS THING OUT!" Sadowski yelled.

----------------------

Matt watched the guy who was called Sadowski pull out his plasma magnum. "You really don't want to do that, plus it's mine." He turned away and got comfortable to have a snooze. The gun was DNA encoded so that Sadowski could try to shoot all he wanted.

One of the SEAL's was trying to make the cargo door open but something was up. He was pressing the open button repeatedly but nothing was happening apart from a mechanical whine.

The SEAL member pressed his hand to the door and recoiled. "Hey, Sadowski. This doors red hot. Did that gun go off?" Matt had turned to look at the door which had begun to glow blue. "Oh smeg. Get down!" he yelled, diving to the floor. The other SEAL's dived to the floor as the cargo bay doors blew open.

HK-61 and HK-59 stepped through the hole their plasma charges had made and began to spray the cargo bay with laser fire. It had been easy to latch a couple of boarding pods to the cargo doors of the Ospreys's and a plasma charge had 'opened' the door for them. HK 63's voice came over their comm. "Our contract requires him alive."

Matt and the SEAL's dived for any cover in range. The SEAL's firing back at the droids with their assault rifles to little effect. Matt waved his still cuffed wrists at Sadowski. "Lemme go. I can deal with those tin cans." Sadowski nodded and passed Matt the key. "I'd like my gun back now." Said Matt, snatching his plasma magnum back.

Matt began to press some buttons on the side of the gun barrel and a voice said "Anti armor plasma ammo online." Matt peered over the top of their cover at the two droids then ducked back down. "Smeg. I must be pissing off the right people to get some assassin droids after me." Said Matt, grinning.

Sadowski stared "Those tin cans are trying to kill us and you're grinning? You're nuts." He said.

Matt replied "You're the first person to guess." He aimed his gun over their cover and fired a few shots.

"Warning: Traveler? Surrender and no others will be damaged." Said one of the droids. Matt answered with a plasma bolt that just missed HK-59.

"Threat: So be it." Said HK-61, nodding to his companion. They both approached Matt and the SEAL's cover.

**Chris's VTOL**

"Come out unarmed meat bags and you wont be damaged." The HK said, Chris and the SEAL's didn't answer and fired their rifles to little effect as the rounds bounced off or shattered against the robots armor.

"Guys, this isn't working!" A SEAL yelled out and ducked behind a cargo crate as on of the robots fired a large gun and sent volleys of yellow laser bolts at him.

Chris fired bursts from his Battle Rifle but the armor-piercing rounds only ricocheted off the robots head.

"You guys got any grenades?" Chris yelled and ducking robot fired his laser pistols at him.

"We're on an aircraft and you wanna use grenades, you smokin something?" The SEAL yelled, firing his shotgun and knocking one of the 2 HK's back through the hole.

Chris switched to his rifles attached shotgun and leaped at the robot still in the cargo hold. Chris swept its legs from under it and fired a armor piercing slug, cracking the armor but not really hurting it. The sound of something charging got Chris's attention and a big ball of energy shot out of the boarding pod. It hit Chris in the chest and sent him flying back to the other end of the hold.

"That's it, I'm pissed." Chris got back to his feet and let his experiment DNA envelope his human DNA. "Hey guys, plan-B awright?" Chris said over the radio as the changes took place.

HK-63 stepped out of the pod and brushed of it's chest armor. "Question: Are the meat bags dead?"

" Reply: No they are not, the older meat bags shot out the lights and retreated to the back of the cargo hold." The HK-62 said.

"Question: Shall we pursue them, they are affiliated with the Traveler after all." The HK-63 said.

"Agreement: Yes, lets hunt down the meat bags." The HK-62 said holding up its light repeater cannon.

The two HK's went into the darkness.

"Question: Can you see anything." The HK-63 with the cannon asked.

"No, the younger meat bag damaged my photo-receptors and my night-vision is malfunctioning." The other HK-62 said.

"Wait, I hear something." The HK-63 with the cannon said. Both HK's stopped and looked into the darkness, footsteps emitted far in front of them. Then 4 pairs of glowing blue eyes and a pair of glowing gold eyes shined through the darkness. The HK-63's fired their weapons but the glowing eyes continued to approach them.

"Nervous Question: Is the mission recorder still recording?" The HK-63 said.

"Agreed Reply: Yes, I'll send it to the meat bag commander." The other said.

Deep growling sounds caught the HK's attention and they looked back and saw that the eyes were gone.

"Suggestion: I think we should take our leave." HK-62 said.

"Agreement: Agreed." Hk-63 said.

The two HK's began to walk back to the boarding pod, but unseen footsteps made them quicken their pace. As they ran back to the time pod several loud roars resounded and echoed throughout the cargo hold and death leaped for the HK's.

**Matt's VTOL**

Matt heard the droids coming towards their cover. "Now what?" he said, checking his Plasma magnum's remaining charge. The two SEAL's looked at each other as if agreeing to do something and when they looked at Matt he nearly had a heart attack. Their eye's were glowing blue!

"Wow…BEHIND YOU!" Matt said as HK-59 and HK-61 came round the corner, blasters in hand. Matt fired his plasma magnum at point blank range into HK-59's head, blasting it into vapor and also sending Matt into the wall behind him. "I gotta fix that recoil." Matt said getting up to watch Sadowski tear HK-61's arm off and throw him into the boarding pod.

Matt pressed a button on his Magnum and it said "'Scarab' Class Concussion Plasma ammo online." Matt got up and aimed at HK-61 who was getting up and said "Hey, tin can. Tell Silvia to send a human next time." He pulled the trigger and a solid beam of green plasma hit HK-61 so hard he went out the back of the pod into the sky. Matt ran to the hole and looked out in time to see a splash in the sea below. "Hope he's waterproof." Matt said and looked up to see a timeship steering away.

**Ceres**

**Empire Command Base**

"You're telling me that he beat you." Said Silvia to the image of the leader HK-63. "We were not informed of the combat grade Bio-weapons guarding him. If we had been given up to date data, the mission may have succeeded." Answered HK-63. Silvia began to type in a special code onto her computer and answered. "Then I am afraid that we no longer require your services." Her finger pressed the execute key and said "Goodbye."

(The bomb that the empire technicians had placed on HK-63's timeship detonated, destroying the ship.)

Silvia stared for a moment at the static filled screen then pressed a button "Get me Captain Dante. I have a job for him and his team."

**Kauai Airbase.**

Matt stepped off the Osprey and stood for a moment as he looked around. He saw Kala, Rick, Akira and Lilo and Stitch getting off another of the Osprey's. Luckily, the droids hadn't bothered with the VTOL they'd been on.

He looked at Sadowski and the other SEAL's. 'Are they all hybrids? Where are we?' he thought. Sadowski, speaking to him got his attention "What?" he said.

"I said, the general wants to see you." Said Sadowski, gesturing to a waiting Humvee. Matt shrugged. Maybe he'd get some answers from the base commander "Lead the way." He said.

-----------------------

Matt stepped into a well furnished office, the walls were covered with framed pictures of worn but smiling soldiers, most in the desert. Sadowski motioned for him to take a seat in front of the offices desk and he stood by the door.

After fidgeting with his plasma magnum for a couple minutes Matt heard the door open and a very large and imposing man in a military uniform strode in and took a seat behind the desk and motioned for Sadowski to leave.

"Officer Lynch I presume?" He asked cocking a eyebrow.

"Erm...yeah." Matt said uneasily.

"Hmm...you look younger than what's stated in your file." Officer Lynch. "Well in any case I have to thank you on helping my SEAL's dispatch those walking toaster ovens. I was originally going to have you thrown in a holding cell for knocking my Apache out of the sky but due to recent events I suppose I can overlook that accident." The general said clasping his hands on the desk.

"Um, no problem...uh, is it okay If I ask a few questions?" Matt asked, trying to look like a cop.

"Go ahead." The general said.

"Who are you exactly?" Matt asked.

"I'm General Antonio Silva, United States Air-Force and commander of this base. And who are you exactly, you don't look like the description in your file." General Silva said, pointing to a plain looking folder on his desk. A picture of an older looking Matt was attached to the papers "And how did you come across that time ship you were found on?"

"I'm...Lieutenant Mathew Lynch, U.K. police officer and I found that...aircraft and took it for a spin, things didn't go as planned." Matt said lying pathetically. "Um...is everyone here a hybrid?" Matt asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, 90 percent of U.S. military personnel are hybrids, the other 10 percent are still waiting to receive the experiment gene. You can tell who's a hybrid and who's not by looking at their hair and eyes, hybrids tend to natural or unnatural highlights of various colors and dark colored eyes." Silva said showing the top of his short hair to Matt, there were thin lines of red in his light brown hair. Matt also looked into Silva's eyes and they were crimson red!

"If I had that kind of advantage I could handle anything!" Matt thought.

"Oh...uh where are my friends at?" Matt asked, realizing that he hasn't seen the others since they landed.

"Oh they're in the rec room with Reaper and the SEAL's, probably playing video games." Silva said cracking a small smile.

"Who's Reaper exactly, he seems a bit young to be a merc." Matt asked.

"He's some smartass mercenary that I hired to make errand runs for me and to take care of what ever petty job the Galactic Federation normally asks of my people to do." Silva replied, seething at the thought of Chris.

"Sir...there's some things I have to tell you that concerns the safety of this base and your people." Matt said, remembering the HK's.

Saying this caused Silva's look of hate to go away. "Go ahead."

Matt thought about how best to tell the commander about Silvia and this 'Emperor' she served. The timeship he'd seen had definitely been just serviced, meaning there was an Imperial base in this dimension.

Finally he came up with a good story. "While I was flying the ship, I found a computer log stating something about a military fleet being nearby. Apparently the ship I was flying was part of a scout team."

Silva leaned forward over his desk as Matt continued. "I think there's some kind of invasion fleet coming and if I'm right this base is a primary target."

Silva thought about what Matt had just said "I'll need to speak with the Pentagon. I'll get someone to take you to the rec room." Sadowski came in and as Matt turned to leave Silva said "By the way, What's in that pod in that ships cargo bay?" Matt answered simply "Your worst nightmare." And walked out.

As Matt and Sadowski walked through the base, Matt saw his ship being towed into a large hanger. Finally they arrived at the rec room. Kala and one of the SEAL's were playing Halo 2 and by the looks of things Kala was winning. Akira, Rick and Chris were watching Kala wipe the floor with the SEAL and Lilo and Stitch were at a table talking.

Kala looked around as Matt came in and jumped up to greet him. "Matt." She said, obviously happy to see him. "Hey Kala." Said Matt and looked over at Chris who got up. "I spoke to your commander, Chris." Said Matt. Chris began talking to someone on his radio.

-------------------

Chris tapped a button on his headsets radio. "Reaper, I had a talk with the brit, most of his story sounds like something a Star Wars fanboy would cook up. But the thing is that his time ship and the attack on the Ospreys justifies most of his story. But if you don't mind I'd rather not have him in any of main base areas, why don't you take him to your place for the night till we can get this mess sorted out?" The general asked.

"You sure that's a good idea, there is the Birds of Paradise hotel you know." Chris said objectively.

"Reaper, I don't want him on the base until I know exactly what's going on and your house is a good place to keep him. Think of it as a favor for me aright?" Silva asked. "Besides, I'm not gonna get him a room at such an expensive hotel!"

"Yes sir, remember sir you owe me." Chris said sighing.

"You owe me a new chopper." Silva snapped.

----------------

Matt switched to Splitter to speak to Kala and the others "Look. Obviously they think that Stitch here is their version of, well, Stitch. I think I've convinced them we're not from another universe. Best thing we can do is play along till the ships finished its auto-repairs."

"You mean that there's another me here!" Stitch asked.

"I guess, I've seen other experiments walking around in military uniforms so I guess that experiments are common in this dimension. And no one has gotten freaked out when they saw you yet so there probably is another Stitch around here." Matt said.

"If there's another Stitch here, do you think there's a me here too...well a original me?" Lilo asked, looking at herself.

"Probably, if there's a Stitch here there's probably another Lilo." Matt said

Akira said "What about those droids? We can't leave them."

Matt shrugged "The Ohana's more then capable of finding them. We'll test out some of the more interesting weapons on the base those droids came from when we find them, no problem"

Chris came up behind Matt. "If you're interested, you can crash at my place till you get a flight back to the UK."

Matt got up, switching back to English. "What about the rest of my friends?"

Chris answered "I thought of that. Jumba says they can stay with him." Matt thought about his last meeting with Jumba. "I suppose they'll be ok there. At least there's no more droids."

**Ceres**

**Empire Command Base**

Captain Dante walked down the corridor towards the main briefing room. They'd been working for the empire for months now and Dante still had some bruises from the last tangle with the military there. He strode into the briefing room and saw that everyone was already there. 'Good. Nice and prompt.' Dante thought as he strode to the front of the room.

Dante switched on the main holo-projector, showing a hologram of Matt, Kala, Akira and Rick's escape from Dr Johnson's ship (See Prologue). "The human's called Matthew Lynch. He's been…selected for capture by the emperor…yes Hanson?" said Dante looking at one of their ship pilots who'd raised his hand

"What about the local military?"

Dante smiled 'always prepared' he thought and answered

"He's apparently being moved to quarters outside the naval base's limits. We'll grab him then." He switched off the holo-projector. "I know we all remember the last time we went against the traveler and his sister but this time he's alone and we have the element of surprise. Command wants him alive but that doesn't mean we can't get some revenge…as long as he's breathing. Dismissed."

Dante turned the holo-projector back on and looked at the hologram of Matt saying "This time, Traveler. I'll win."

**Kauai,**

**Chris's House**

Chris drove the black pickup up the drive way. Matt saw a one level house that sat near a cliff which gave it a clear view of the ocean. Chris killed the gas and jumped out.

"So this is your place huh?" Matt asked, pulling out a duffel bag that had his things out of the trucks bed.

"Yep, its not the greatest place in the world but its home." Chris said unlocking the front door and walking in and passing through a thin wall of green light.

Matt followed but the green light turned red when he touched it and it solidified into a dark gray metal, trapping Matt in it.

"Hey smeg head your door doesn't like me." Matt said, sounding angry and annoyed.

Chris looked at Matt with a amused look on his face. "Never saw a Nano-Wall huh?" Chris asked tapping a button near the door, the metal wall dissolved and the green light appeared again and this time it didn't trap Matt.

"No what is it." Matt asked, following Chris who beckoned for him to follow.

"A security system the U.S. Air-Force developed, its based on Nanite technology, there's Nano-Wall emitters placed in every door and window in the house so anyone trying to get in will be trapped. The metal is reinforced titanium so it would be very hard to blow open." Chris said in a boring tone.

"Hmm, can I ha-." Matt started.

"No, it cost me more than I should have paid and I doubt that you have the funds to get even a control panel." Chris said, obviously in a bad mood.

"Hey, um, thanks for the help and all." Matt said holding his hand out to shake hands.

Chris didn't accept it, he just grunted and walked off into his own room. "Fine, so I guess pleasantries are out huh." Matt muttered.

--------------------

Chris tossed his Battle Rifle on his bed and collapsed into his desks chair. "Why can't the general get the guy a hotel room or something, he's 22 years old for crying out loud." Chris muttered angrily, once again wishing he didn't put in a guest room. Especially when he didn't like to get overnight guests.

Chris switched on his computer and the various computer screens on the desk came to life. One showed the status of his security systems, concealed automated rail guns, a sonic alarm to deter Hybrids(its DNA encoded to ignore him), and the Nano-Walls. Another showed internal and external video feeds from concealed security cameras. The main screen showed normal computer options. Chris logged onto his inter-dimensional internet account and looked at his mail.

"Junk...junk...junk...gay shit...junk...junk...stupid crap...junk...junk...more stupid crap.

_Beep...beep...beep._

Chris's security cam screen beeped and a large vid feed winked on, a large time ship was accelerating towards the house. Chris looked at the markings on it and recognized it, it belonged to one of the more darker merc groups, the Dark Stars. "Son of a, great man this is just great." Chris muttered angrily and grabbing his Battle Rifle.

"Hey Matt you have a gun?" Chris yelled soon the Time ships engines could be heard.

----------------

Matt heard the timeships engines as it flew over the house. "Great. No peace wherever I am." He said wearily, opening his bag and pulling out a pair of pulse handguns and clipping their holsters on. "Yeah. I got a gun." He yelled to Chris as he pulled out a dusty plasma auto rifle and clipped an energy cell into it. Finally he pulled out a headset with a HUD lens for one eye.

He looked out his window and via the stealth filter on his headset saw a group of what could only be Dark Star mercenaries holding position just out of range of whatever other surprises Chris's security had.

**Dark Star command troopship 'Hell's March'**

Captain Dante watched as his men moved into position around the house that the Traveler was located in. "All team report." He said into the comm.

"Team 1 ready. Team 2 ready. Team 3 ready to move." Came the answers. Dante turned to Hanson and said "Right. Fire the selective EMP at the security system." Hanson nodded and pressed a button "Selective EMP away."

**Chris's house**

Matt watched as their troopship banked round and fired a blue orb of energy at the house. Matt threw himself down as the orb hit. His headset display flickered for a moment as the nanites in the selective EMP analyzed to see if the headset system was a target and rejected it. However, when Matt got up again the green light of the Nano-wall scanner was gone, shorted out. "Uh oh. CHRIS? WE'RE ABOUT TO GET VISITORS." He yelled, watching as the Dark Star teams began to advance. He headed out of his room and down to the hallway.

On the way he used his wrist computer to hack their radios. "Fzzzt…Repeat, the traveler is to be taken alive…What of the other one sir? We got another person in the house…Kill him. No witnesses." Matt thought a few unprintable words about the advancing mercs and listened some more.

"Fzzzt…this is team 1, we are at the main entrance and about to breach in 5…4…3…" Matt realized he was standing in front of the door which was beginning to glow with the blue light of a plasma charge. "Oh smeg." He said and dived for cover as the door was blown to splinters.

Five mercs came through the doorway's remains and checked around. "Clea…ugh." Said the leader as a soot-covered Matt fired two pulse rounds into his chest, sending him flying back into his comrades. The others opened fire with their 'Firefly' laser rifles.

After a minute of repeated fire they drew out their Ion rapiers and advanced on where Matt was hiding at the same time as team 2 blew in the back entrance and moved in on Chris.

The leader saw an open closet ahead. A huge amount of firearms of many types was visible. He nodded to two of his men and they emptied their 'Tarantula' laser chain guns into the equipment. "This is team 2. We've neutralized Reaper's weapons but no sign of him." Dante answered "Stay alert. He is a hybrid you know. He could be anywhere."

Team 2 headed for Chris's room and stopped. Most of the lights near the room were shorted out. He nodded to one of his men who walked into the darkened room. There was a noise like a sigh and a thump and a pair of glowing gold eye's appeared in the dark.

Team 2's leader began to sweat at the sight of those eyes. "Err…regroup." He said and his team backed away. The lights in their area turned off and the eyes advanced…

**Meanwhile…**

Team 1 headed into the kitchen that Matt had been hiding in and got a big surprise when no one was there. "Where the hell did he go?" said one of them and stopped as a earsplitting roar rang through the house which was by several screams and laser fire was heard from the direction of Chris's room.

Too late they noticed the second door out of the kitchen. Matt had stabbed one of the mercs with his ion staff and slashed another across the chest before they knew what hit them. The remaining three whirled around to face Matt and brought up their ion rapiers in defense.

The first one got a stab in the chest as he tried to hit Matt on the head. The second went down to an elbow in a place no man likes to get punched when he tried to get Matt in a headlock from behind. The last one pulled out his rifle again and fired a few shot at Matt, who deflected them back at the user, killing the merc.

Matt grabbed a 'Firefly' rifle from one of the late mercs and headed to the Chris's room, switching his headset to night vision. He saw Chris back in his normal state in the corridor surrounded by what had been some Dark Star mercs, wiping his hands. "Hmm. I can see you don't need help."

"Dark Star's are pushovers, biggest amateurs anywhere." Chris said walking towards Matt.

Behind Chris, one of the mercs wasn't as dead as he appeared and got silently up. Matt had been facing away and turned around "These guys were after…BEHIND YOU." He yelled spotting the merc drawing a plasma gun. Matt fired a perfect shot that zipped past Chris's ear and into the forehead of the offending Merc.

Chris ducked and looked behind him, The merc fell to the ground, minus his head. "Uh...thanks, I owe you one."

Matt strode over to one of the mercs and pulled off his comm. "Now hear this Dante." He said "My sister may not be around with me but I can still wipe the floor with your 'action men'. Bugger off." Dante was beginning to reply but Matt cut him off.

Matt turned to look at Chris. "Guess I got some explaining to do…"

"Ya you do, especially since your problem followed you here and trashed my house." Chris muttered. "Why are those guys after you anyways?" Chris already knew everything but he wanted to hear it from Matt.

"First of all, I'm not the Matthew from this universe." Said Matt. Chris nodded, looking at Matt holding the plasma auto rifle. "I kinda guessed that." He said. "Why are those guys after you?"

Matt sighed and answered "It's a long story and it all began after I made a dimensional jump onto a derelict starship called the U.S.S. Honolulu…"

**Ceres**

**Empire Command Base**

Silvia watched as the 'Hell's March' flew into the main dock. "I guess Dante's men weren't good enough, sir." She said to an unseen face on a comm. screen.

"I am not caring what it takes to be catching him...DO IT!" screamed a voice that Lilo would have recognized a mile away. On the screen was the face of the universes most notorious rodent. "And while you are doing that, take over this universe for me." Silvia looked at Hamsterviel and saluted "Yes Emperor."

**Kauai**

**Chris's house**

"...and the Phobos vortex just swallowed us up." Finished Matt. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah...sure is." Chris said, pretending to mull over the **new** information. "So he's the Traveler." Chris thought. "Doesn't look that tough to me."

"Warning. Imperial assault fleet detected. ETA: 20 minutes." Chimed Matt's wrist computer. "We gotta warn the base." Said Matt urgently, getting up and running out the front door.

"Yeah, no kidding." Chris muttered following Matt out of the house.

Matt jumped in the drivers seat of Chris's truck, looking like he owned the thing. "Come on, we need to get the others."

"Dude, my truck, I'm driving." Chris said tossing his rifle in the trucks bed.

"I already know the way to Lilo's, we can get there faster if I keep posing as a cop." Matt said.

Chris just growled in annoyance, a growl that reminded Matt of an angry lion. Chris pushed Matt into the passenger seat, "My truck my rules, you can play cop from the passenger seat.

"Whatever." Matt asked. "But I still think tha-" Matt began.

"You're not driving." Chris said sounding annoyed. "If you got a problem with that you can park your self in back."

Matt peeked out the back window and saw tons of metal crates marked --Explosive--in the trucks bed. "Eh, I'm okay here." Matt muttered, imagining himself getting blown up.

**End of Chapter 3**

**This was difficult to finish. So many ideas and then writers block.**

**Please read & review.**


End file.
